WWE Drabbles
by AxJ4ever
Summary: All little drabbles usually under 100 words. Matt/OC, Jedam, Shannon/Punk, Miz/Wade  in that order . Some sexual, some not, some just plain silly and stupid. Language, alcohol, sexual stuff in some.
1. Comet

**.*. There IS a pattern to my things here. It goes Tyler/Matt (Tyler's description is on my profile), then Jedam, then Shannon/Punk, and then Miz/Wade. .*.**

Tyler smiled, Matt pulling him into his lap. They were in Cameron that night on vacation, a meteor shower supposed to be happening soon. "Mm.. " Matt nuzzled the blonde's neck lightly.

Tyler giggled softly. "Come on, Matty.. It's gonna start soon.. "

Matt rolled his eyes, still nuzzling as they sat on a blanket in his backyard. "You've been saying that for an hour, babe.. "

"Look!"

Tyler's eyes lit up a bit as streaks of light sped across the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Matt smiled at the look on his face. "Beautiful.. "


	2. Slave

Adam tapped his leg lightly. "Slave, here.. "

"I'm NOT your slave." Jeff crossed his arms, walking up to Adam. "And I'm not bending over for you if that's what you want."

Adam actually pouted. "Why not?"

Jeff just grinned. He tugged Adam closer, groping his ass. "Because you're MY slave, baby.. "


	3. Hose

Shannon squealed as he was hit with a stream of water. "Phil!" he whined, turning to the raven holding the hose.

Phil just smirked, spraying the side of his car. "What? I didn't do anything, Shan.. " he said innocently.

Shannon frowned, throwing a sponge at Phil's head. He squealed again when he was sprayed again. "Phil!"

"You look good wet."


	4. Flower

Mike smiled, a bouquet of white roses being placed in his hands. "Thank you," he told the delivery man, closing his locker door again. They were beautiful.. just like every other one.

'I hope this will convince you to take me up on my offer. –W.B.' The card that was sticking out the top. Wade..

Mike smiled again. He had to admit, the Brit was persistent. Maybe.. he'd give him a chance..

"I knew you would.. " Wade whispered into Mike's hair that night.


	5. Needle

Matt held Tyler's hand, the blonde squeezing tight. He didn't want to do this.. It scared him.

The raven kissed his temple lightly. "It'll be okay, sweetheart.. You'll be fine.. It's not really that bad." Tyler glared at him. "Okay, okay. I get it."

Tyler looked down at his feet, still holding Matt's hand tightly. "I don't wanna do this anymore.. "

Matt smiled lightly, kissing the blonde's cheek lightly and nuzzled softly. "You'll be fine."

"All done."

The doctor pulled back from Tyler's arm, needle in hand. "See? It wasn't so bad."


	6. Garden

Jeff smiled, kneeling in the dirt in some old jeans. The sun beat down on his bare back, making him sweat a little. He was surrounded by flowers, rainbow colors blooming all around him.

"Hey, baby.. "

Adam leaned down, pressing a kiss to Jeff's head. He smiled at the flowers. "They're beautiful.. "

Jeff just smiled again, standing up and letting his husband tug him close. "I hope she likes them."

"She loves them.. "

The two blondes looked down at the garden Jeff had planted, flowers circling Ruby Hardy's grave.


	7. Stomach

**.*. Faith is the little girl I gave to Shannon and Phil when they got married, btw. And Jack is their little son. .*.**

Faith smiled, poking Shannon's tummy lightly. "Is my brother in there, Mommy?" she asked, blonde hair tied up in pigtails.

Shannon smiled down at his little 5-year-old daughter, Phil holding his hand as he sat beside him. He nodded. "He is, sweetheart. And in 2 months, you'll get to meet him."

Phil kissed his wife's cheek, smiling. "He'll be beautiful.. Gorgeous.. Just like you. Our daughter."

"Jack.. " Faith said, her hands on Shannon's tummy as she smiled. Her brother.


	8. Perfume

Mike grinned, spraying a bit of his new perfume on his neck. Wade was going to LOVE this..

French and intoxicating.. Jeff had brought it back for him after his honeymoon. It would drive Wade crazy..

Mike grinned as the Brit nuzzled his neck when he got a little whiff, breathing deeply to inhale the sweet scent. "Mm.. You like?" he purred.

Wade growled, lowly. "Love it.. Wear it. All the time.. "

Mike grinned again. "Yes, dear.. "


	9. Boss

"So, how's the new boss?"

Tyler just smiled, looking at Jeff as he loaded a tray with plates to serve. "He's really nice. Really cute, too."

"Big dick?"

Tyler turned red, almost dropping his tray. "J-Jeff! I don't do that!" Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Anymore!"

Jeff grinned. "Whatever you say, Tyler.. " He knew Tyler loved bending over for the boss.


	10. Shower

Jeff sighed happily, letting the hot water wash away the sweat from his match. Felt s good on his aching muscles. "Mm.. "

"Jeff?"

"In the shower!"

Jeff heard footsteps going closer to the bathroom. "You're not allowed in my shower, Adam."

"Too late."


End file.
